My Immortal
by lacksubstance
Summary: Summary: Who knew a tragic event could bring two of the most different people together? Chadpay


**My Immortal**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Who knew a tragic event could bring two of the most different people together? Chadpay **

* * *

The gang consisted of Troy Bolton. Liked and worshipped by all that crossed his path in these halls. Gabriella Montez. The girl that was dating Troy Bolton was known as the new girl that broke the school free from their clicks last year.

Taylor McKenssie. Best friend to Gabriella Montez and was dating Chad Danforth, who is best friends with Troy Bolton.

Chad Danforth. Wingman to Troy Bolton, not much to say about him since there is still a lot to learn about him and Ryan Evans. Accepted into the gang after the summer, became close with Chad Danforth and Gabriella Montez and has a love for baseball.

But what they all have in common is their hate for Sharpay Evans. Words could not describe how hated she was by the whole East High student body, well with the exception of two…Ryan was the obvious because he was her brother and he'll always love and care for her through all the good and bad times…

-------------------------------------------------

Students were piling through the front doors of the school, getting to their homeroom. The gang went into their homeroom, which was still with Darbus and sat down in their old seats. See things never change. As the bell sounded for the start of class, Darbus began going over announcements.

"Okay class, glad to see familiar faces. Today is your first day as seniors and the last year for you all to goof off. So there will be tryouts for the baseball team next Friday, make sure you have your forms or you will not be able to tryout. The next musical auditions will be held very soon, so be ready with a monologue and song…" Ms. Darbus was going to continue, but was stopped by a knock on the door.

She made her way to open it when she did she soon wish she did not. A boy came in holding a gun at her, making her hold her hands up. He walked in causing her to walk backwards.

"Sit," he told her and she did so. He turned to face the freaked class then focused on one person in particular, but turned back up to the rest of the class.

"Everyone must file out now!" he yelled as everyone grabbed their things, running out of the class. Troy held onto Gabriella's hand as did Chad to Taylor's. Ryan ran out; Sharpay behind him. As they made their way to the end of the hall, Sharpay felt someone pull her back and there was the boy with the gun.

"Michael please let me go," she pleaded as he firmly grasped onto her wrist, pulling her with him into the library. He threw her against one of the bookshelves causing her to scream out.

"Quiet or I'll shoot you!" Michael yelled at the scared girl. She coward on the floor as he laughed at her.

"Sharpay I have never once seen you so weak and scared. I'm surprised, I mean that's what turned me on about you…" he leaned down in front of her, stroking the tip of the gun up to her cheeks as she quivered. "…hmm…I knew it was an act. Well what I want from you seems totally useless now; I mean a date would have been lovely…WHEN I ASKED, BUT NO I HAD BE TURNED DOWN!"

He grabbed onto her face, pulling it close to his "…what makes it worse is that I'm sure you'd agree now, that is if I allow it," he said getting up to stand above her.

He fixed his self right in front of her and held the gun out aiming right at her. She began crying, closing her eyes not wanting to see her death. She heard it fire, scaring her but nothing. She opened her eyes seeing he fired right next to her at one of the books, but it was extremely close to her face, letting her breathe out a sigh of relief.

-----------------

"A shot was fired," a police officer said into the radio as more and more backup was called to the scene. The students were finally behind the tape, breathing sighs of relief as they crossed the yellow lines.

"Is this all of you?" the police officer asked. They looked around to check, they all nodded as the officer walked off.

"Wait? Where's Sharpay?" Ryan asked frantically to the gang. They all looked around, realizing it; then looked at each other, scared for her.

Chad looked at them all and shook his head. He ran under the yellow line

"CHAD? CHAD?" Troy yelled at him, but Chad continued to run back into the school after Sharpay. Now all they could do was sit there and hope they were both gonna be okay.

-----------------

Sharpay now sat with her legs up to her chin as her arms wrapped around them. Michael scanned the library, pacing the area quickly. He was sweating and freaking out, running his hand through his jet black hair.

"Scared?" she asked. He whipped his head towards her,

"No," he said simply.

"Well you sure look it," she replied, making him laugh. He lowered himself in front of her, sticking the gun in her face again.

"I don't really think you're in much of a position to say what I look like," he said firmly, getting back up to walk around again as she continued to sit on the floor.

-----------------

Chad walked down the vacant halls, searching everywhere possible. He was scared for the first time in his life for Sharpay and he never thought he would be. He didn't know what he was thinking, running back in here, but he thought that if he didn't then she'd be dead before the cops even did anything about it; and that was not happening.

He walked farther down the hall slowly, nearing the library he saw Michael through the door walking back and forth. He then saw Michael's head whip towards one of the shelves then he lowered himself down to the ground. Chad had some idea that someone was in there with him; possibly Sharpay so he ran down the rest of the hall, searching for another way in.

He ran around the corner, finding the door that opened in the back and pulled himself into the library, quiet not to make any fast or loud movements.

"You're doing this because I wouldn't go out with you? God I DON'T GO OUT WITH A LOT OF GUYS!" he heard a voice from the back, knowing that it was Sharpay's immediately.

"Shar yell again or I'll shoot you," Michael said firmly, cocking the gun making Sharpay gulped.

"No," Chad whispered, making Michael pull his head up. He put a devilish smile on his face, seeing Chad coming out from behind the shelves, holding his hands up. Chad walked over towards Michael, letting Sharpay get a better look at him.

She couldn't believe he was even back inside; for her.

"Nice to see you join us Danforth," Michael said holding the gun up at Chad now.

"C'mon man let us go. You don't want do this," Chad reasoned. Michael's expression turned into a pondering one, holding the tip of the gun under his chin. He stopped and his face immediately turned back to the devilish smile again and he held the gun at a firing position.

"Hmm…actually Chad. I do," Michael said.

Almost instantly Sharpay threw herself out at Chad as Michael fired the gun.

"_BOOM!"_

Chad closed his eyes, fearing the worst, but noticed that he wasn't hit. He looked down and saw Sharpay holding her stomach in pain with blood pouring out of her side.

"No, no, no, no Sharpay," Chad said leaning down pulling her head into her lap. Michael's eyes widened and he gulped. He looked down at the gun and walked away towards one of the tables in the library and sat down.

"Chad…" she breathed out. He stroked her blonde hair out of her face and gulped. "It's gonna be alright Shar," he soothed her.

"It…hurts," she said slowly, grasping onto his arm as the other continued to stroke her hair. He pulled his shirt over his head, folding it up to cover the wound to stop the bleeding as much as he could possible. "I know I know it does. We're gonna get out of here and make it all go away," he told her, wondering to himself when that will be.

-----------------

"I'M SO GODDAMN TIRED OF WAITING!" Ryan yelled in frustration. "I mean my sister is in there and one of my best friends and they could both be hurt and these officers aren't doing shit," he added.

Troy had his arm around Gabriella, holding her close as Taylor sat on the ground awaiting her boyfriend to come out of those doors again.

Ryan paced back and forth, until he finally sat down. "Taylor I'm sorry I'm being selfish, I mean Chad's in there and he's your boyfriend," he told her making her smile slightly.

"Ryan we all love Chad for different reasons, but the fact is Sharpay is your sister. You're allowed to be more frustrated. We just need to hope they're gonna be alright. Both of them." Taylor explained, putting her hand on Ryan's shoulder as he lowered his head onto her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist comfortingly.

-----------------

Sweat was becoming visible on Sharpay's forehead as she was losing more and more blood. Her eyes were beginning to close and her breathing was becoming faint. Chad sat there with her head still in his lap, holding her hand.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her, to both get an answer and to keep her awake.

"I'm…not…all bad," she said slowly with a small smile. Chad looked down at her as she looked up at him. Her face was becoming paler with the more blood she lost. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it soothingly as she held on to it.

"So…warm," she commented with her eyes closed. Chad didn't know what he was feeling, but she saved his life and she could die any minute. His mind was racing with thoughts.

"Chad?" Sharpay asked breaking Chad out of his thoughts. She stared up at him as he stared down at her and that's when he knew what he was feeling. He lowered his head down to hers and met her lips slowly. She responded slowly as well, holding her hand up to his cheek. With their lips massaging over one another's, Chad knew that he could not and would not let her die. She didn't deserve it and she wasn't bad, in fact she was far from.

As he continued to kiss the weak blonde, he suddenly felt her lips become faint as her hand slowly slid off his cheek, falling to her chest. She was giving up. He pulled away to see her eyes closed and he knew she was gone.

"SHAR? SHAR? SHARPAY WAKE UP!" Chad yelled to get her up, but she wouldn't.

Chad's jaw clenched as he picked the blonde off the floor and into his arms. Michael ran back over towards the scene and Chad looked up at him angry.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? SHE'S GONNA DIE IF I DON'T GET HER OUT!" Chad yelled at the boy.

"No, no, no you can't. I'm gonna get in so much trouble," Michael said panicky.

"WELL YOU SHOULD! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE! NO ONE DOES!" Chad said to him. Michael looked down at Sharpay's body and back up at Chad.

"You're not bringing me out there! I REFUSE TO GO!" Michael yelled holding the gun to his head, pulling the trigger. Chad closed his eyes as the gun went off

_BOOM!_

…and he heard Michael hit the floor.

Chad breathed heavily as he opened his eyes to see Michael on the floor, in a pool of blood; dead. Chad looked down at Sharpay and ran out of the library to the school entrance…

-----------------

The gang was now sitting on the blacktop parking lot awaiting for anything on their friends. They've heard the officers say that the count of gun fires that was heard as been three, but they still hoped that none of them were for Sharpay and or Chad.

Gabriella watched the doors intently; has been for hours now. Suddenly they opened and there was someone coming out.

"GUYS LOOK!" Gabriella yelled at her friends, causing them to look over in that direction.

"IT'S CHAD!" Troy yelled getting up quickly as well as everyone else. "How can you tell?" Taylor asked through all the smoke.

"I recognize him anywhere, but he's holding something rather large," Troy said squinting to make out what it was. Ryan's eyes widened and he ran under the yellow line as police officers and the gang yelled after him.

"SHARPAY? SHARPAY?" He yelled as he ran towards Chad.

As he came closer his eyes began to water, seeing his sister's body motionless and a bullet wound through her stomach.

"No, no, NO!" Ryan yelled as the medics came to put her on the stretcher.

Chad watched as they wheeled her into the back of the car as Ryan hopped into the back with his sister. Troy and Gabriella came up to him and pulled him into a fierce hug as Taylor came and kissed him with so much passion, but he didn't respond to it, he just pulled away walking away from the three people to his car…

-----------------

Chad pulled into the hospital, turned the engine off and just sat there in the car in silence. He put his head on the steering wheel and began to sob, lifting his head setting it back on the seat. He put his hands over his face as he continued to cry for her.

"God please make sure she's okay. She doesn't deserve to be here; not for me. Let her live…please," he whimpered out loud as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

-----------------

Chad walked inside the hospital to see Ryan in the waiting room, with his head in his hands. Chad sat down next to his friend causing the blonde boy to look up.

"Hey," the boy whispered to Chad.

"Hey, how is she?"

"I don't know they won't tell me anything. Thanks for going back in there for her," Chad nodded signaling it was okay, but he felt that deep down that if he didn't go back in there that Sharpay wouldn't be fighting for her life right now.

Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor walked into the waiting room and found them in seats, but Chad wouldn't look at either one of them. He finally got up, walked over to the front desk and asked if he could have a shirt to wear since he gave his shirt to Sharpay for her wound. They gave him a doctor's shirt and Chad walked towards the cafeteria to be alone.

"What's with him?" Taylor asked.

"Well he saw Sharpay get shot and to add to it on the news it said Michael Finely was the shooter and he was found dead in the library," Ryan said since the news was on and he's been watching it since he's been there.

"Michael…wait wasn't he like obsessed with your sister?" Troy asked.

"Yeah throughout middle school to last year. He asked her out so many times, she turned him down every single time…" he replied.

"You think he wanted revenge?" Gabriella asked Troy.

He sighed "I don't know…could of, then felt bad for what he did and killed himself," Troy concluded.

"But what does that have to do with Chad?" Taylor finally asked.

"He's probably traumatized. I'll go talk to him," Troy said leaving everyone in the waiting room to find his friend.

Troy walked into the cafeteria to find Chad sitting in one of the booths, sipping water just staring down at the table. Troy walked over towards him and sat across from him causing Chad to look up at him with an expressionless face.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Troy asked. Chad shook his head and stayed silent for a few minutes or so, thinking of the right words to say.

"Sharpay kissed me when we were in the school. She was in so much pain and it's my fault. I mean if I didn't go in there…"

"She wouldn't have a fighting chance…"

"NO…she wouldn't be fighting. This is my fault. I walked in there and Michael was about to shoot me. Don't you get it, that bullet that's in her was meant for me!" Chad yelled with tears streaming down his face again.

"She jumped?" Troy whispered and Chad nodded.

"She jumped right in front of it to save me," Chad said, putting his head in his arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Chad man, do you love her?" Troy asked, making Chad looked up at him "…I mean you said she kissed you…did you kiss her back?" Chad looked down for a second and nodded.

"Yeah I did and I do love her…a lot that's why I can't bare to look at Taylor or kiss her the same way, but at the same time I can't lose Sharpay…I won't!" Chad said slamming his fist into the table. Troy put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You won't man. She'll make it out," Troy told him as Chad hoped his friend was right.

-----------------

As the three sat there awaiting any news on Sharpay, Taylor sat next to Ryan. He had his head on her shoulder like before as he held her around her waist. She wanted everything to be okay again, for her friend's sake. His sister could be dead now, not only is she his sister, but his twin and best friend. When you lose a twin you feel like you've lost apart of yourself and she didn't want Ryan to have to experience something like that.

But with all that, she also thought about Chad. He's distant and when she kissed him, he didn't even kiss back even a little bit. What happened in there? Did something happen between him and Sharpay? She wanted to know, but at the same time she knew that he'd tell her about it later. She knew it wasn't a good time to bring it up…

Troy and Chad walked back in the waiting room and she could tell that Chad was crying and he never cries; something happened between him and Sharpay and she knew it too. She knew she also needed to save him the guilt and pain, by telling him.

"Chad?" she said to get his attention and it did. He looked over at her and she motioned for him to follow her to somewhere private.

They walked back into the cafeteria and sat down.

"Chad I know something happened when you were in the school…" Taylor started but he cut her off.

"Taylor now is not good time to accuse me…"

"No Chad I'm not accusing…" she assured him. She put her hand on his "…look I know something happened because you won't even look at me, so I'm saving you guilt," she said making him look up at her; confused.

"What?"

"You love Sharpay…" she said simply. "…you've been crying and you never cry. Chad I love you but if you love Sharpay, just say it," Taylor said in a soothing voice. Chad looked down and sighed, thinking about his word choices but he figured he might as well be blunt and just say it.

"Yeah Tay…I love her. We kissed in the school, but she…" tears started coming into his eyes again and Taylor soon started getting tears in hers as well "…she was so weak and…and as we kissed she gave up; her strength was weakening and before I knew it…she was gone," he said with tears streaming down his face again as he whispered the last part.

"Oh Chad," she said getting up to hug him which he accepted, crying into her shirt as she rubbed circles on his back.

"I'm so scared Tay," he said into her shirt, she nodded.

"I am too Chad," she replied still rubbing the circles on his back. He sniffled, pulling away from her to look at her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay, it's just a shirt," she replied, but he shook his head.

"No I mean for kissing her. I love you but…"

"I understand Chad. Like I said before I love you but if you love Sharpay you tell her that," Taylor said with a small smile as he returned it, giving her another hug.

"I'll always be there for you though. Just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean I'll ditch you," she added making him crack another smile.

"Same," he replied smiling at her.

They finally got up and walked back into the waiting room and saw their friends looking at them with a doctor standing in front of them. Chad felt like something was wrong and Taylor must a felt it too, since she gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. As they neared closer Chad stood next to Ryan, whose arms were crossed his chest.

"What's going on? What happened?" Chad asked urgently.

"Are you Chad?" the doctor asked him. Chad nodded and then the doctor smiled at him "She's been asking for you," he said, making Chad look at all his friends who had smiles on their faces. He looked at Troy who nodded at him, then at Taylor who was smiling at him "Go," she said giving him a push.

Chad looked at the doctor who instructed him to follow him to her room. They walked down the hall and once they got there, the doctor pointed to the room as Chad walked in he saw her head turned to the side, facing the door. She looked tired, but she was awake. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he whispered.

She smiled at him "Hey, sorry about soiling your shirt," she said making him laugh lightly.

"It's okay it was a knock off anyway," he replied making her laugh "Ow," she groaned making him stop laughing.

"You okay?" he asked extremely concerned, getting out of the seat to make sure everything's okay. Sharpay laughed "I'm fine…really," she encouraged him with a smile. He sighed and sat back down.

"Thanks for going back inside for me," she said.

"Yeah but why'd you jump?"

"You jump I jump right?" she replied.

"I'm serious," he said knowing she was trying to be funny.

"Well why'd you kiss me?" she fired back a question. He sighed looked down then back up at the blonde.

"Spur of the moment," he said unsure.

She smirked at him. "Sounded more like a question then an answer," she replied.

Chad didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to someone asking him to say how he feels and what the cause of his actions were. Sharpay is the only one that ever made him do these things. He knows he's going to have to tell her, he's been honest about it to his friends why not to the person herself.

Chad got up and stood over Sharpay as she watched him leaning down to place his lips back on hers. He pulled away instantly, but it was enough for her to get it. "You kinda like me huh?" she asked with a little scrunch in her nose and smile plastered on her face.

He laughed lightly again and nodded slowly. "Yeah a little bit, I mean…" he didn't get to finish as Sharpay grabbed his head pulling his lips down to hers. He was surprised, but he responded to it as it finally sunk in.

"_WOOOO!"_

They pulled away and looked over towards the door to see Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Ryan laughing and smiling at them. Chad and Sharpay joined in the laughter when in finally sunk in that their friends were actually okay with their relationship.

Chad turned back to Sharpay and smiled at her "I love you," he told her making her smile.

"I love you too," she replied pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

_The ending kinda sucked, but I really didn't know how to end it. This easily could have been a whole story but I really didn't think I needed to make another story with all the other ones I have. But I thought about doing something like this after seeing the One Tree Hill episode of the school shooting. But I hope you liked it even though it didn't come out the way I would have liked it to. _


End file.
